A Father's Love
by AvatarAmidala1985
Summary: A short AU fic where Loki finds out that he is a Frost Giant when he was a child right after he had a nightmare and Odin comes to give him comfort.


I don't own Thor.

Author's Note: I have seen a lot of fics where Odin is seen as an uncaring father towards Loki, I wanted there to be one that shows him as a loving father to Loki. Also in this fic Loki is about five years old.

A Father's Love

Like many nights Odin found himself wandering the hallways of Asgard alone. There was so much on the mind of this man that it was hard for him to sleep. It wasn't like he had a horrible life at all, he had the love of his people, he had two wonderful little boys for sons, and a loving wife that was about to give him another child, it was just a heavy burden that he had to live with. To Odin the only person that would probably understand his burdens was Heimdall the gate keeper.

Just then he heard the pained screaming of a child. It didn't take Odin long to realize that it wasn't just any child that was screaming, it was Loki. Loki was not his biological child, instead Odin had adopted Loki right after he found Loki when he was a baby crying in the temple of Jotunheim. Even though Loki was a Frost Giant, Odin loved this little boy as much as he loved his other biological son, Thor. Odin enjoyed havinug Loki crawl into his lap while he was reading an old scroll and having the little boy ask his father to read it to him. He believed that one day Loki would have one of the brightest minds in all of the Nine Realms.

Odin quickly ran to the room that his second son slept in and pulled open the doors. "Loki are you alright, where are you," called out Odin in shock when he saw that Loki wasn't in his bed.

Just then he saw a saw a small dark budle lying on the ground. The little bundle shivered and he heard the budle softly crying.

"Loki my son, what is wrong," asked Odin as he knelt next to the little bundle that was his son.

"Father, am I cursed," asked Loki with a tremor in his voice.

"Why would you get a silly idea like that my son," asked Odin.

"I had a nightmare and when I woke up, I saw a monster. At first I thought that the monster had come to kill, but then I realized that the monster was my reflection and that was when I started to scream," said Loki.

Odin started to use his magic to make the lights turn on. From what Odin could see, the bundle still looked like a little boy until he realized that the boy was hiding his face and hands. Oh no, he turned into a Frost Giant in his sleep, thought Odin.

Odin started to pick up Loki who started to squirm. "No father, don't look at me," screamed Loki as Odin pulled away Loki's blue hands and got a good look at his face.

Aside from the light blue skin with markings and red eye, Loki looked like the same little boy that Odin loved. Loki slowly opened his mouth and Odin saw that some of his teeth were sharp fangs. He felt his heart clench in pain as his saw little driplets of blood come from Loki's mouth that must have been caused by Loki accidently biting his tongue with his fangs.

"No you are not cursed," said Odin as started to smooth Loki's messy hair.

"What am I," whispered Loki.

"You are my son and so much more," said Odin.

"What are you talking about," asked Loki with a look of confusion on his face.

"I had thought that it would be for the best if you didn't know this until you were older and in spite of what your mother told me, I thought that I was doing the right thing. Tonight you have proven me wrong. At the end of the war I had gone to the great temple of Jotunheim to get the Casket of Ancient Winters, but when I got there I found a baby crying," said Odin.

"I was the baby," said Loki causing Odin to smile at the fact that it didn't take long for Loki to put the puzzle together.

"Yes, you were left there by Laufey the King of Jotunheim who is your birth father, I had heard that the Frost Giants would abandon their babies to die if they were born small. I thought that it was a lie until I saw you there. At first I thought that if I took you in as my son that I could one day use you to make a permenant peace alliance between Asgard and Jotunheim, but you became so much more to me Loki, I grew to love you as much as Thor and I will always love you as if you were my own son," said Odin.

"You are wrong," said Loki.

"What are you talking about," asked Odin who was worried that he had caused something much worse to happen.

"I may be a Frost Giant and I may share blood with Laufey, but he is not my father, you are. A father loves his child no matter what and Laufey failed because I was a tiny baby, you loved me even though I am the monster that parents tell their children about at night, no matter what I will always be proud to be called Odinson," said Loki right before he gave Odin a kiss on the cheek.

Odin felt pride grow in his heart at the wise words that this little boy had just said, he knew that Loki would become a great man that would make any father proud.

"Yes, it doesn't matter that we don't share blood, what matters is that we love each other as father and son," said Odin as he placed his hand on Lok's cheek and chanted a couple words which caused Loki's skin to become pale and his eyes to become jade green.

"Father, can I sleep with you and mother tonight? I don't want to have another nightmare," said Loki.

"Of course," said Odin as he picked up Loki.

* * *

Frigga slowly turned when she heard her husband get into bed. She smiled when she saw that her husband was cradling Loki in his arms. Loki must have fallen asleep when Odin was walking back to his room because his eyes were closed and she could hear very faint snoring.

"Loki had another nightmare," asked Frigga softly as she played with Loki's ebony locks of hair. It broke her heart that her little boy was tormented by nightmares like this.

"Yes and he found out that he had Jotun blood running through his veins when he woke up," said Odin.

"What did you tell him," asked Frigga.

"I told him the truth," said Odin.

"How did he take it," asked Frigga.

"He told me that no matter what I would be his father and you would be his mother," said Odin as he smiled with pride.

"I knew that it was for the best that we told him as soon as we could," said Frigga.

"I know, I should listen to your wisdom more often," said Odin.

"Of course you should, who knows where Asgard would be now if you didn't have me for a wife," said Frigga before she gave her husband a light kiss on the lips.


End file.
